Tomorrow
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Yang Furihata tahu, ia harus selalu menepati janjinya. Terlebih janjinya kepada Akashi [Warn : AkaFuri].


**Kuroko no Basuke — Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**[Ori] Naughty Prince — Nana Shiiba**

**.**

**WARNING : HOMO, M/M, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

**.**

**Akashi x Furihata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dengar ya Furi, nggak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke rumah Directur keluarga Akashi." kata Ibu Furihata.

Furihata cuma mengangguk menurut.

"Jangan sampai kamu bersikap nggak sopan, kalau ada masalah Ibu bisa langsung dipecat." lanjut Ibunya tak henti-hentinya mewanti-wanti Furihata.

Furihata menjadi gugup, Furihata takut akan mengacau.

Furihata memandang pintu mewah didepannya, sudah lima menit ia dan Ibunya menunggu diluar tapi belum ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka.

"Bu—"

_Cklek._

Ucapan Furihata terpotong ketika pintu didepannya terbuka.

Didalamnya menyembul seorang perempuan cantik berambut kemerahan yang Furihata perkirakan seumuran dengan Ibunya.

"Furihata-san, maaf lama." kata perempuan cantik itu.

Perempuan cantik itu menyuruh Furihata dan Ibunya untuk mengikutinya hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang Furihata perkirakan sebagai ruang keluarga.

"Furihata-kun, tolong berteman dengan anakku itu, dia sedikit pendiam." Kata perempuan cantik itu, tangannya menunjuk ke sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk sembari membaca sebuah buku ditangannya.

Furihata cuma tersenyum canggung kearah perempuan itu.

"Akashi, ini Furihata-kun."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi sedikit menoleh, mengangguk kearah Ibunya.

"Baiklah Ibu tinggal ya Furi, kamu ngobrol sama Akashi ya." Ibunya dan Ibu Akashi langsung menghilang dari hadapan Furihata.

Furihata memandang Akashi ragu.

"H—halo, Akashi-san." kata Furihata, tubuhnya bergetar ketika mendapati Akashi menatapnya dengan tajam.

'B-bagaimana ini.' pikir Furihata keras. Furihata menarik nafas panjang.

"Eng, Akashi-san, ingin bermain denganku, emm—enaknya bermain apa ya." Furihata merutuki kebodohannya, bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran seperti itu dan ini sudah terlanjur.

"Main apa..." Akashi berdiri, mengabaikan bukunya yang ia lempar kesembarang arah.

"Yang bisa dilakukan cuma satu saja kan?" lanjut Akashi. Furihata beringsut mundur ketika mendapati Akashi mendekat kearahnya.

Tubuh Furihata bergetar lagi ketika melihat Akashi memegang sebuah gunting ditangannya.

Seringai tipis tercetak jelas wajah Akashi.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan." Furihata berteriak panik ketika tiba-tiba kedua tangan Furihata ditarik keatas oleh Akashi, parahnya cuma dengan satu tangan.

"Lepaskan..." Furihata berteriak parau, tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika Akashi menempelkan guntingnya ke pipi kanan Furihata.

"Percuma melawan." Kata Akashi dingin, kini guntingnya sampai di dagu Furihata.

Furihata ingin menangis, meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh selalu bermain dengannya.

Furihata menatap mata merah Akashi, sedikit memberanikan diri walaupun gagal karena tubuhnya yang tetap bergetar.

"Maafkan aku." Furihata dengan kekuatan penuh mendorong tubuh Akashi dan berlari keluar.

Akashi terdiam cukup lama.

"Bodoh." gumannya pelan, sebuah senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemarin itu parah sekali, selain itu Ibu juga menangis." rutuk Furihata sembari mengacak-acak surai kecoklatannya.

"Hei, cowok itu dari SMA RAKUZAN"

"KEREN SEKALI..."

"MENUNGGU SIAPA?"

Furihata memandang sekelompok gadis yang sepertinya sedang mengkerumuni seseorang. beruntung sekali, pikirnya.

Iseng Furihata mencoba mengintip diantara kerumunan para gadis, betapa syoknya Furihata ketika mendapati Akashi yang berada disitu dan sialnya Akashi sempat melihatnya, tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Akashi keluar dari kerumunan itu dan menarik tangan Furihata.

"Ayo ikut."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi mengajak Furihata ke sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal dijepang.

Mengingat tentang kejadian kemarin, Furihata hanya diam dan menurut ketika Akashi menyuruhnya duduk.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Akashi. Furihata memandang daftar menu ditangannya, kemudian beralih menatap kearah Akashi. Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat.

"S—sushi saja." jawab Furihata. Akashi mengangguk dan memberitahu pelayan disitu bahwa dia memesan dua porsi sushi.

"S—sebenarnya ada apa Akashi-san mengajakku kemari?" tanya Furihata takut-takut. Takut kalau ia akan dilempar gunting oleh Akashi.

"Ini soal kejadian kemarin." jawab Akashi pelan. Furihata mendadak menjadi panas dingin.

"Aku minta maaf." lanjutnya. Mata Furihata terbelalak mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Aku memaafkanmu." kata Furihata pelan, tak lupa sebuah senyum lebar terukir dibibir Furihata. Setidaknya Furihata bersyukur karena ada orang lain yang akan menjadi temannya.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang.

"Lain kali, Main lagi ke rumah." perintah Akashi, Furihata mengangguk dan memeruskan menghabiskan sushinya.

Tak menyadari bahwa Akashi menatapnya intens sejak tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok malamnya Furihata terserang flue, Ibunya bahkan mengomelinya karena ia nekat menerobos hujan. Saat itu Furihata cuma nyengir kearah Ibunya, dan minta maaf.

Padahal Furihata nekat menerobos hujan untuk berkunjung kerumah Akashi, tapi mendengar empunya tidak ada dirumah membuat Furihata nekat menerobos hujan untuk pulang kerumah.

_Hatchi._

Furihata mengusap hidungnya yang gatal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok siangnya lagi ketika Furihata pulang dari sekolah. Ia mendapati Akashi berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya.

"Akashi-san." Furihata dengan langkah cepat mendekat ke arah Akashi.

Akashi terdiam kemudian mentapnya tajam. Furihata yang ditatap seperti itu mendadak menjadi ketakutan.

"Kenapa kemarin tidak datang?" kata Akashi dingin. Furihata memandang Akashi bingung. Jadi Akashi marah karena menurutnya aku kemarin tidak datang kerumahnya, pikir Furihata.

"Maaf, kemarin aku sudah datang dan kau tidak ada jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang karena hujan lebat." jelas Furihata hati-hati, Furihata tidak mau membuat Akashi marah padanya.

badan Furihata setengah membungkuk kepada Akashi.

"Maafkan aku." lanjut Furihata.

"Sudahlah." Akashi beranjak dari sisi Furihata. Tubuh Furihata kembali berdiri tegak.

"Aku janji Akashi-san, besok aku akan datang kerumahmu lagi." teriak Furihata, entah ia dapat keberanian dari mana untuk berteriak ke arah akashi.

Akashi yang membelakanginya cuma mengangkat tanganya ke atas. Setidaknya bagi Furihata itu artinya adalah iya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah, Akashi belum pulang?" tanya Furihata. Hari ini Furihata memenuhi janji yang dia buat kemarin.

"Hujan-hujan begini sepertinya mobilnya terjebak macet dijalan." kata pembantu Akashi.

Benar juga, untung tadi Ibunya memaksanya untuk membawa payung. Furihata menghela nafas pelan.

"Kalau begitu saya permi—"

"Kenapa kamu mau pulang?" Furihata berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati Akashi yang basah kuyup berdiri di belakangnya.

"Akashi-san." kaget Furihata, bahkan pembantu Akashi ikut berteriak histeris.

"ke—kenapa?" tanya Furihata panik.

"Habis mobilnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak," jawab Akashi , tangannya mengusap rambutnya yang basah kebelakang.

"Aku lari kesini." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Furihata berada di dalam kamar Akashi, Kamar yang tidak terlalu banyak berisi barang kecuali rak buku yang tepat berada didepan ranjang.

Furihata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Akashi, yang tengah mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

"Bisa bantu aku mengusap rambutku." kata Akashi. Furihata yang takut menolak hanya menuruti perintah Akashi.

Akashi terduduk diranjang, sedangkan Furihata berdiri tepat didepan Akashi.

Tak lama Akahi menyenderkan kepalanya kedepan tubuh Furihata.

"A—akashi-san." panik Furihata, tangannya bahkan berhenti mengusap rambut Akashi dengan handuk.

"Hangat." guman Akashi pelan. Furihata yang mendengarnya jadi salah tingkah.

"Hari minggu nanti datang lagi kesini." perintah Akashi pelan.

"Janji." lanjut Akashi.

"Janji." Furihata menjawab dengan tubuh bergetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebaiknya aku pakai kemeja yang mana?" pikir Furihata.

"Eh—kenapa aku jadi aneh begini." Furihata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Padahal cuma mau kerumah Akashi-san saja." pikirnya lucu.

Tak lama Furihata bergegas ke rumah Akashi. Yang pertama dilihat Furihata dari luar rumah Akashi adalah rumah itu tampak sangat ramai.

"A—ada apa ramai-ramai?" tanya Furihata kepada salah satu pelayan yang berjaga di depan rumah.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun tuan muda Akashi." kata pelayan itu.

"Tuan Akashi sudah menunggu didalam, silahkan masuk." lanjut pelayan itu.

Furihata memandang pelayan itu dengan mulut terbuka. dan diakhiri dengan kata maaf dari Furihata.

Kemudian berlari menjauhi rumah Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata berlari menuju sebuah taman dan nenemukan sebuah tempat duduk yang berada ditaman itu.

"Seharusnya kemarin bilang dengan jelas." kata Furihata pelan, kedua telapak tangannya mengkepal erat.

"Aku setidaknya bisa membawa hadiah." racau Furihata sembari menunduk.

"Furihata."

Furihata mendongak dan mendapati Akashi yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Akashi-san." katanya pelan.

"Kamu melanggar janji! Aku minta kau datang kan?" Kata Akashi dingin. Tubuh Furihata mendadak bergetar ketika mendapati Akashi sangat marah padanya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak mau datang." lanjut Akashi. Posisinya kini Akashi setengah membungkuk dan memeluk erat Furihata.

"Padahal aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku denganmu.." lanjut Akashi lagi.

"Maaf ya." Furihata balik memeluk Akashi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Akashi-san!" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-fin-**

**.**

**Nunggu Rakuzan lawan seirin di Animenya lama banget ya **

**Hari minggu nanti baru debutnya Akashi, lawan Midorima, huhu. **

**H-4 menuju episode 4 xD**

**.**

**[Update : 28/01/2015]**


End file.
